nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Frenkish Mafia
"We've been at this a long goddamn time. Hell, we're the only honest fuckin' organization left in this god-forsaken Empire!" -Patrick "Rotter" Luciano, Dictator/Capo di tutti Capi of the Frenkish Mafia Introduction 'The Frenkish Mafia '(also known as Costra Nostra, the Italian-Irish Mob, the Ghoul Mob, or simply "The Mob" or "Mafia") is an organized crime syndicate operating within the New Frenco Empire. Among the most powerful of it's type, the Frenkish Mafia specializes in a myriad of underworld activities, such as racketeering and smuggling. Despite it's basis in the Empire, the Mafia's continued survival relies on international operations, largely due to the legalization of previous mob enterprises, such as prostitution, narcotics and gambling. History Operations Domestically, the Frenkish Mafia mostly deals in rackets in the various undercities across the Empire. This typically shows in protection of businesses, as in the undercities, small establishments are often subject to robberies (occasionally set up by the mob themselves to sell their services to a particularly resistant potential customer). The mob can usually conduct business unharassed, as many police Enforcers in these sectors are corrupt, or suffer from incompetence. Gambling, prostitution, and drugs are largely off the table, as all are perfectly legal anywhere in the Empire. Some Caporegimes run back-door operations, offering the same products and services at a cheaper fare, but they generally don't make enough credits to warrant large scale operation. Mafias are often hired by larger businesses and wealthier private citizens (including political figures) for unethical means. These can include vandalizing or intimidating the competition, bringing in strictly-controlled foreign resources, organizing assassinations, or any other number of illicit actions. Interestingly, the Mafia has recently "camped up" with the Imperial Intelligence Agency, whom they often provide information or commit illegal acts for in-exchange for legal protection and the occasional payment. However, one thing they refuse to take part in is human trafficking. Even though many gangsters hold moral reasons against it, slaving is a capital crime within the Empire, and the Mafia risks losing it's comfortable position if it is ever found engaging in such. One such incident led to the torture and killing of a prominent Capo in 2130. However, most of the Mafia's success stems in international dealings. The Mafia often exports large quantities of drugs and guns to areas where such things are difficult or illegal to acquire. They also manage many gambling dens and brothels in such areas as well. Organization The Frenkish Mafia, unlike its various predecessors, is very well organized on the large scale, likely due it's control by one very powerful figure. This is necessary, given the large scope the mob deals in. 'Associate '- an associate of the mob. Technically not a member, associates can include anyone who does work or otherwise cooperates with the gang on any matter. They can include anything from errand boys and drug dealers up to corrupt police officers and politicians. Anyone affiliated with the mob and not born in the Empire, Italy, or Ireland are considered associates, as they cannot be "made". Relevant associates are typically up for consideration when new members are recruited. 'Mafioso/Mafiosa '- (also known as gangsters or soldiers). The lowest rank of the mob. These are the "footsoldiers" of the Mafia, and are typically used for muscle, rule enforcement, and collection of funds. Their "made" status typically separates them from associates, and as such, they have access to the Mafia's power and connections. 'Caporegime - '''typically commands the operations crew in any given small area, and is responsible for managing formations of associates and mafiosos. They also use their crew carry out the wishes of his or her area's administration. Some Caporegimes might answer directly to the Capo, others the Sottocapo. '''Consigliere - '''typically the chief advisor and third in command of the administration (consisting of himself/herself, the Sottocapo, and Capo). Unlike the Capo or Sottocapo, they typically don't have crews, as their roles are often more diplomatic. '''Sottocapo - '''the second in command, just under the Capo. The Sottocapo is often responsible for the day-to-day management, as well as being ready to fill in for any given Capo should he or she prove incapacitated (jailed, sick/injured, dead, etc). The Sottocapo is often very close to the Capo, as they often have mountains of incriminating evidence on them. Several Syndicates have been brought down in the past by exploiting the Sottocapo. Likewise, ambitious Sottocapos have been known to wrestle control from the Capo. '''Capo -' the commander of any given Syndicate. The Capo gets a cut from all Caporegime operations, and might even command a few to safeguard his or herself from potential coups. 'Capo di tutti Capi - '"boss of all bosses", also known as the "Dictator". The overall leader of the Frenkish mob, and held by Patrick Luciano. Syndicates Syndicates are mafia groups under the command of a Capo, varying greatly in size and influence. They are normally based in a Frenkish supercity (bigger ones have dominant influence in multiple cities). Syndicates act as their own mobs for the most part, and some may have special rules and regulations separate from the others, but for the most part, they all answer to Luciano. Syndicates are named after their ruling Capo, and should a new Capo take charge, the name changes with it. 'Luciano Syndicate - '''the Syndicate personally commanded by Patrick Luciano. Based in World City and Port Quabbin, it acts as Luciano's personal enforcers. The Luciano Syndicate has given presences in all the other Syndicates as well, reporting back to it's leader. The Luciano Syndicate is also known for extensive operations in Europe. '''Gutierrez Syndicate -' the largest mob Syndicate. Based out of Imperial Square, Canal Town, and Atlantica. They are known for holding the Southern border, often fighting with Cartels, dealing with Commonwealth Firms and operating in South America. 'Wilson Syndicate - '''based out of New Rome. Very close to the Luciano Syndicate, as the current Capo (Lizzie Wilson) manages Luciano's high-ranking political contacts. '''Scaletta Syndicate - ' Aesthetic The Frenkish Mafia considers itself a "professional" organization, and hence, demands it's members look the part. Predictably enough, mob aesthetics hearken back to the 1920s and 1930s (as much of Frenkish society does), as along with paying it's necessary dues to Legacyism, it also shows the powerful position of the mob that it hasn't attained since such an era. Most members typically dress smart, with three-piece suits or tuxedos, topped with a fedora or homburg. Some women, however, opt to dress a bit more openly, with loose "flapper"-style dresses (such a look has almost become synonymous with Luciano's all-female assassin group). Due to the Mafia's wealth and influence, it isn't afraid to be flashy, and they often transport themselves in luxurious automobiles, such as the Cadillac Darter or Lincoln City Car. Powerful people within the organization typically utilize limousines, or if they drive themselves, sports cars such as the Corvette Flying Stingray. Members also prefer the M37 Laser RCW as their standard weapon when violence calls, seemingly for no other reason rather than "it looks like a freakin' tommy gun!" Demographics Unlike the Mafia of old, the Frenkish Mafia is an open organization, and will accept all, regardless of racial background and even sex. However, this is provided you were born in the Empire itself, or immigrated to the Empire from Italy or Ireland. This is due to Luciano's early success in uniting his Italian crime family with the local Irish mob, and his later conquests over many black and hispanic gangs. He eventually decided that the Mafia can be "anyone's game", and opened it up for everyone. Notably, the largest single demographic within the Mob are ghouls (which has caused many to call the mob the "Ghoul Mob"). This is largely due to the fact that ghouls are discriminated against in Frenkish society, and many see the Mafia as their means of attaining success and influence away from the judgements of the greater Empire.